


Holding onto your sigh

by wordfrenzy (orphan_account)



Series: our souls are fractured but whole as one [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, the beginning of sense8 torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wordfrenzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wolfgang releases a shaky sigh; it's a soft sound, barely heard through the fierce beating against Will's skull, but he holds onto it, for as long as he can before this ends. It will end soon, he knows, and it might happen again in the future, many times, but then it may end, in whatever way, and so Will holds onto that sigh until that time comes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding onto your sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings of inexplicit sexual content.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. Expect errors.

It wakes him at 3 a.m.

Will knows the feeling as soon as it hits, the flashes of memory—the water lapping around him, his lips kissing skin, pleasure that ripples throughout his body—and it startles him enough to lose the rhythm of breathing for a few seconds; enough that for a moment he's confused, hazy from sleep, but the sensations bring him back to reality. He fights the beckoning of Lito and Nomi, not so willingly this time because he feels he's doing something wrong, wearing the mask of his sensates as he takes their lovers. They don't see it that way, welcome him whenever these times happen, yet he says no as politely as possible and breaks the connection, for now, and they understand as those feelings weaken. 

He sits up in bed, and drags his hand down his face, warm to touch. Then, he feels it, a new presence. Wolfgang. 

In spite of his own protests and better decisions, he accepts the connection because ever since that time, Will felt the strongest bond with him, one of free, unrestricted and raw sense. Unrequited, maybe, by the way Will can feels what Wolfgang feels for Kala, whenever he sees her or hears her voice, and it makes him wonder why Wolfgang is here now, sitting on the edge of Will's bed, leather jacket on his shoulders and smirk upturning his mouth. 

"You don't want to join them?" 

Will licks his lips, the flush spreading over his chest. "Don't you?"

A shrug, and then: "Not tonight."

Wolfgang slips his jacket off, dropping it to the floor, stepping out of his boots. All Will can do is watch, his hands fisting the sheets, and as his breath stutters and quickens, the bed dips as the weight shifts towards him until thighs straddle his own. His shirt soon follows, pooled on the floor as Wolfgang tosses it, hands curling around Will's waist; his skin is pale, chest slightly flushed, and sparse with wisps of hair. It makes Will stare, flinch, and shiver all the same, shuddering up his spine as he instinctively closes his eyes from the burn it sends through him, a hot rush of breath pushing from his lungs. 

He shifts, uneased. "Kala—"

"—is complicated," Wolfgang says. "And this, this is sex."

"Not exactly what I'd call last time." The hands on Will's waist tighten, and he swallows around a thick throat. "Or now."

"If you think it is more than sex, where two people like us can be anything more," he says, and leans down until his lips are hovering over Will's, the ghost of breath and feeling of sweat against their skin, and he arches up into Wolfgang, panting; a very small part of him feels guilty for the other senates, but he senses them move away. "You should find someone else that fits the description."

It's the stab of panic in his chest that makes him lie, and what makes him takes Wolfgang's face in his hands, and kiss him for all he is worth. Wolfgang moans into his mouth, hands clutching the back of Will's neck and dragging him closer, until he grinds up against Will's lap, the spike of pleasure shared between them heightening—a hot pulsing at the base of their spines, growing with each movement, each kiss and stroke of tongue across bottom lips, each grounding of Wolfgang's hips and Will's jolting up to meet him, each thud of sensation that hits their consciousness', and each emotion that Will tries to hide with physicality. 

Unbuckling Wolfgang's jeans, Will slips his hand under his boxers and grasps him, stroking once, twice, and a third time until Wolfgang releases a shaky sigh; it's a soft sound, barely heard through the fierce beating against Will's skull, but he holds onto it, for as long as he can before this ends. It will end soon, he knows, and it might happen again in the future, many times, but then it may end, in whatever way, and so Will holds onto that sigh until that time comes. 

As he drops his head back against the wall, Wolfgang chuckles. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?"

In all honesty, Will thinks he might. He's close to it when a hand strips back the covers and wraps around him, stroking him in rhythm to his own hand. His voice breaks on a groan, heat flooding in his cheeks. "I, no."

Wolfgang cuts him off with a hard kiss, licking into his mouth, and thrusting into his hand. It's too much, too much going on in Will's mind, in his heart, the flame ignited within him that combines with Wolfgang's, too much that there's no distinct difference between them, blending together as one. And as Will comes, his muscles tightening and fists constricting and shaking his head from the pure intensity, Wolfgang looks up, and looks at him; it isn't what Will could've ever imagined—a special thing to see, a flicker within those blue eyes that Will can't look away, and it's nothing like what he'd experienced with Nomi, or Lito, even Riley, because all their connections are unique, and Will could feel that within him. A good difference, of power and passion, unlike anything he's felt before. It's why he thinks they can be more, if they tried. 

He reaches up and grasps the headboard as the last lingering buzzes hush over his skin. Panting, Wolfgang rolled his hips, Will meeting on the upwards stroke, and he's determined, he's determined to watch Wolfgang fall apart in front of him, to feel it in his bones. He does, with one final jerk, eyes scrunching up and mouth dropping open, reddened by their kisses. A long, drawn-out moan falls from those lips, the noise rumbling through Will, and he feels it, the orgasm rushing, a sharp, overwhelming sensation. 

As the second time fades away, Wolfgang leans down and pecks Will's lips, a soft brush, too delicate and gentle. 

They gather their breaths, heaving in gasps, and there are several things Will notices—

His cheeks tingle from the scratching of Wolfgang's stubble, slight pain in his neck from where he'd left dark bite marks on his skin, his lips swollen by his kisses, and an heaviness in his heart that hadn't been there in the first place. He scrubs a hand down his face, exhaling, a sigh that tremors. What he feared before seems to happen sooner than he thought.

He feels it before he sees.

As he turns his head, and looks next to him, the space is empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. 
> 
> I finished Sense8 today. Whilst causing me a great deal of pain, it also caused me great, great joy. I have never felt so emotionally for a TV show before (besides The Walking Dead, but even now I question that.) This was shorter than I wanted, but with the persistent need to _write_ one damn thing in this world, I had to do it by today. 
> 
> How I see it, being so closely bonded, the Senates all have a love for each other, in different forms and ways. During the sex scene between Will, Lito, Wolfgang, Nomi, Ananita and Hernado—a scene that was SO stunning, honestly, it changed me—I got the scene they did feel strongly for each other sexually, (obviously, considering they had sex), but also Wolfgang/Will. I suppose what I am trying to convey is that, these particular people are open to sexuality and _could_ potentially remain that way. That, though some feels more emotionally connected to others, in love for example, like Will/Riley or Wolfgang/Lala, they can connect to, again, others in a very different way. In no way I am diminishing what Riley and Will share, and the same goes for Wolfgang and Lala, as what they have is extremely beautiful to witness, but that being in this bond can be influencing and changing. 
> 
> Or maybe I'm just talking a load of bollocks. That's how I viewed it, anyway. Please read & leave a kudos! ♡
> 
> (P.S. I do have a fanfic in mind where the remains events of episode 6 onwards happen, at Part 2 to this, but it takes the alternate path of Will and Wolfgang—a more serious, angsty thing, rather than this piece of smut, which was lovely to write.)


End file.
